Lucia the Tapir
Lucia the Tapir is a creature that people thought only appeared in dreams. She has powers to enter and manipulate dreams and also has psychic abilities. About Lucia is very fond of the dream realm and has always been fascinated by it. At a young age, she discovered lucid dreaming and was quick to master it. Not long after discovering her psychic powers, she tried to combine her psychic and dream abilities so that she was able to travel into people's dreams and help them discover lucid dreaming or to help quell a frightening nightmare. Lucia won't find out a dream's contents until she arrives there. As she visited more of people's dreams people began to talk about her, thinking she's just a figment in their dreams but when two people who saw the same figure talked about their dreams, they were really confused on how they dreamt the same person whom they never met. People have speculated that she's real but others disagree and some hope to see her in real life to thank her for a pleasant dream. She doesn't like to draw attention to herself because if people knew she had dream-manipulating powers, they'll beg to her for dreams but she prefers to bestow it on random people for a treat to them so she wanders around at night and jump around on roof-tops, using her psychic ability to make long leaps and to keep her from falling. When she sees a target, she land on their rooftop, makes a connection with the sleeping target by using a psychic link and then enters their dream. Then depending on the dream, Lucia would take action. Powers When she meets the dream's host, she'll tell them that they're dreaming and to remain calm or they'll wake up. When the dreamhost is lucid, she'll leave the dream and then move onto another target. If the dream is a nightmare, Lucia will help the host to subside the nightmare and face up to whatever's causing the nightmare. She doesn't take them out for them because she knows that nightmares can be conquered by facing against the cause and understanding why it happened in the first place. Lucia gives the host courage to stand up to the nightmare and reassuring them. Apart from her dream powers, she has psychic powers. She can move objects with her mind and if she really concentrates, read people's minds. When she was young, she was able to modify her powers to let her enter people's dreams but it took 2 years to get it right. Personality Lucia is very calm and collected most of the time. She usually hides away during the day time as most animals are diurnal, she hides in her home in Nature Walk Zone where there aren't many people around off-path. She got her calm personality from lucid dreaming as she isn't in any danger and it passed on into her waking life. Lucia is an introvert so she's not good with social occasions such as conversation or gatherings. Trivia *Lucia's name is a play with the word "Lucid" And to an extent, the name "Lucina". *Lucia is based on the myth of the tapir, though she doesn't eat dreams but she has powers related to them. *Though Lucia's concept has been around for a while before officially being made, it wasn't until Lestland Fight that her character is set in stone. Category:Tapirs Category:Females Category:Good